Chapter 10: A Clue From The Digi-Past
bed is flying down to an island. Ben: Whoa! Tentomon I would say we’re traveling at a very high speed plummeting toward an unidentified island. And uh, crash landing is imminent. Tentomon: Try to think of it as if we’re just hitting the beach. the sky over the second island, AFTON and PALMON fly down on their bed, yelling and they crash into the forest. Afton: Ooh, now that should be good for some frequent flyer miles. AFTON is dressed and it’s morning. Palmon: Are you alright Afton? Afton: Oh no, humidity. Palmon: Yeah, some kind of tropical rain forest but not one I’m familiar with, it all happened so fast. Where are we? Afton: Have you any idea what humidity does to my hair? Palmon: Hm? Afton: It goes like all poodley, not a pretty sight. Palmon: Uh…perhaps we ought to look around and see if we can find any of the others. Afton: Yeah, let’s go. Maybe we can at least find some air conditioning or something. the other island, BEN and TENTOMON are outside a labyrinth. Tentomon: Well here we are Ben, hardly the light and breezy island style lodgings I was expecting to find. Ben: Whoa. Tentomon: Uh yes very interesting, Ben, but don’t you think we should keep searching for the others? I mean now really isn’t the time- Ben: I know, but just look at this place, it’s prodigious. I gotta check it out Tentomon, just for a minute. walks in. Tentomon: All right, but just for a minute. flies in. AFTON’s island they see bananas. Afton: Yum, bananas! Palmon: Banana? points at them. Afton: Can you reach high enough? Palmon: Mm hm. reaches out her vines and pulls the banana pack down and AFTON grabs it and takes a banana. Afton: I was really starved. brings the rest down. Afton: Now we can pretend we’re having banana splits, huh Palmon. smiles. AFTON pulls apart the banana to see there’s nothing inside. Afton: Huh? Hey what’s the big idea?! Palmon: They certainly do look delicious. takes one and bites it. Afton: I can’t believe it! This place is seriously getting on my nerves! squats down and some pink sludge falls down behind her. Afton: Hm? turns and looks. Afton: Hm, is that hair mousse? backs away. Afton: Yuck! Palmon: Ew! makes a noise in the tree. Afton and Palmon: Huh? the tree, SUKAMON, a big yellow DIGIMON sits there with CHUUMON, a little pink mouse DIGIMON on his shoulder. Sukamon: Uh duh goodbye, meet to nice you. Chuumon: He means hello, nice to meet cha. Afton: Palmon, who’s the talking dessert?! Palmon: It’s Sukamon and Chuumon, also known as the Digi-losers. Sukamon: Hey, tanks. Palmon: Sukamon and Chuumon are always together because they share the same teeny, tiny brain. Afton: Ah! and PALMON run away with SUKAMON and CHUUMON jumping on tree branches throwing more Digi-sludge at them. Sukamon: Wait! stops and turns. Afton: Alright that’s enough, leave us alone! Sukamon: Uh sure okay, but first you gotta pay a—what do ya call it? Chuumon: Pay a toll. Afton: Huh? Palmon: What do you mean a toll? Sukamon: Uh, does she think she can use our woods for free? She’s gotta pay, like that uh purse there, for instance. Chuumon: I like the hat. Afton: No! Sukamon and Chuumon: Huh? Afton: What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand, you whackazoids? Now get out of here! whispers to SUKAMON. Chuumon: I think she insulted us. Afton: Bingo Einstein. Sukamon: She did? Chuumon: Go ahead, let her have it. opens her eyes to see they’re throwing sludge at them again so AFTON and PALMON run yelling. Sukamon: Do it again, do it again. Ha ha ha ha. stop at a tree. Afton: Ugh, that is it. I give up, I wanna see the camp therapist. and CHUUMON jump on the tree branch and drop, holding onto the tree and SUKAMON grabs AFTON’s bag strap where the Digivice is. Sukamon: Ooh pretty. turns around. Afton: Hm? and CHUUMON glow. Chuumon: Whoa! That’s better than chewin’ tin foil! and CHUUMON drop to the ground smiling. Sukamon: Oh, I feel all tingly and refreshed like a whole new person. Chuumon: Yeah, we’re a whole new person. Afton: Is this one as much of a pain as the last one? Sukamon: No really, we’ll be nice from now on. Really. Afton: So you’ll leave us alone? Palmon: Wait, first tell us if you’ve seen any other humans around here. Sukamon: Any what? Palmon: Creatures that look like this one. Sukamon: Uh… Chuumon: Well as a matter of fact. Sukamon: Oh yeah I forgot! Afton: Tell me. blushes. Sukamon: Uh…well it wasn’t nearly as pretty as you are of course, but we saw something fall into the old ruins with a Tentomon. Afton: So when were you planning on telling us, next week? They must’ve seen Ben too, Palmon. Palmon: Listen you two, can you take us there? It’s important that we find him. Sukamon: Sure, okey dokey. Palmon: No funny business! Sukamon: Cross our heart. Chuumon: And hope to die. Palmon: Well of all the absolutely ridiculous things to say. the edge of the island, they arrive and see another island floating along the ocean at the same pace just a few feet away. Sukamon: Right, over…there. and PALMON see the island. Afton and Palmon: Huh? Afton: Oh well that’s great, just great. How are we supposed to get over there? Chuumon: You’re the one with the big hat, you think of something! A gorgeous girl like you must have a big brain. Afton: Thanks a lot, really. Sukamon: Before you go, maybe you’d give us a big thank you kiss, huh? and CHUUMON blow a kiss at Afton. Afton: Oh please tell me they’re kidding! throws her vines across the water and grabs a tree. Palmon: Climb aboard quickly! grabs on and PALMON pulls and they fly to the other side. Sukamon: Oh, maybe we jumped the gun. get to the other island. Afton: Oh, blech. Just the thought of that kiss is making me queasy. Sukamon: It’s okay! We’ll wait till you come back! Afton: Don’t hold your breath. and PALMON pull their bottom eyelid down and stick out their tongues at SUKAMON and CHUUMON. the labyrinth main room, BEN and TENTOMON walk in. Tentomon: Okay Ben, I highly suggest putting an end to this architectural tour. Ben: As I mentioned before, I’m gathering information. I’m sure this place is crawling with clues. looks and sees a giant Black Gear in the ground spinning. Ben: Look! It’s one of Devimon’s Black Gears. run over to it. Tentomon: So it is. Ben: Know what I think? If we keep this Gear from turning we’ll completely jam that creep up. Tentomon: Or even better, we could not do that. Wouldn’t that be fun? And then we can go look for the others like we should’ve done in the first place. Ben: Wait a minute this is the same writing we saw the last time. Remember? to BEN and TENTOMON in the control room in the factory. Ben: It made me realize that in DigiWorld, basic data is a living, viable substance. flashback. Ben: All that data is stored on my hard drive. If only there was a power source here. Tentomon: Get a power source, stop the Gear, is ‘find our friends’ on that list? sees lit lights above. Ben: Huh, those lights are getting power from somewhere. Hey, an outlet! Check it out. plugs his laptop into it and the laptop starts up. Ben: It works! Tentomon: sarcastically Oh, goody. sits with his laptop, looks at the wall and types. Ben: Now, let’s see if I can decipher this. the ruins, AFTON and PALMON are in the bushes. Afton: Here are the old ruins. Let’s just hope that giant kissy-faced lemon custard was telling the truth. Palmon: One way to find out. Afton: Yeah! jump out of the bushes and walk into the main room to see BEN typing and TENTOMON sitting. Afton: It’s them! turns around. Tentomon: Afton. Afton: Tentomon! And Ben! Hey! Ben: Uh…hi, Afton. Afton: Finally a friendly face. Where’s the rest of the gang? Ben: I have no idea. returns to typing. Afton: But, uh shouldn’t we like look for them or something? What are you doing anyway? Ben: Right now I’m trying to decipher these hieroglyphs. Afton: Well can’t that wait, if you don’t mind my asking. Tentomon: That’s what I keep telling him, ‘let’s go look for the others’ I say, but does he listen to me? No. Afton: All right, get up Ben. Ben: I’m sure the key to figuring everything out is in here. is getting ticked. Ben: The question is does each glyph represent a letter, a word, or a phrase. Hm, I’ll have to cross reference the characteristics. All: Huh… on, AFTON, PALMON, and TENTOMON are bored out of their minds. Afton: Ben, any idea how long this is going to take? I mean can we go some time before winter sets in? Ben! Tentomon: Ben, your friend is asking you a question. Afton: Yeah and her rear end’s getting cold sitting on the stone floor doing nothing. Ben: Hm, oh wait! Wait! Yeah, yeah that might work! Afton: Hm! stands up. Tentomon: Uh-oh, Ben! Afton: Are you ignoring me, you computer geek pipsqueak!? Ben: Okay, so if I make the variable constant and search for viral patterns. gets madder. Ben: Hey! Here’s something! map of the labyrinth appears on the screen. Ben: Prodigious! These ruins are a gigantic maze! Afton: I’m leaving! Right now! starts to cry and BEN turns around. Ben: Huh? Tentomon: Oh don’t cry, Afton. cries too. Tentomon: Oh no, not you too! Ben, do something! Ben: Do what? My laptop can’t do everything! Tentomon: I don’t know, tell her you’re sorry! Ben: Sorry? For what?! Afton: I can’t take it anymore! I haven’t had anything to eat, my feet are killing me, and a giant lemon custard tried to kiss me…and all I want to do is get out of here! Palmon: We just want to leave, is that so wrong?! runs over to BEN. Palmon: Honestly, Ben, how can you be so insensitive? Ben: Insensitive, what do you mean? Palmon: You ignore us while you poke away at your computer. Ben: I’m not ignoring you; I’m doing something ultra-important, like maybe saving this world. If I can just decipher these hieroglyphs then maybe we could… Afton: Just keep your stupid hieroglyphics! runs into the maze crying. Tentomon: Afton, wait! flies in after her. Palmon: You just like playing on your computer, that’s all. Ben: You think I’m just playing around here? Palmon: I only think you like computers more than people. sees they’re the only ones in the room. Ben: Don’t look now, but Afton and Tentomon are gone. stops crying. Palmon: Now what do we do? Hm? is running in the labyrinth, crying. Afton: I hate this place! I’ll never recommend this resort to anyone! Tentomon: Afton wait! trips and falls on her face and TENTOMON flies to her. Tentomon: Oh dear! Afton! Afton, are you alright? Afton: I’m not a bad person. gets to her knees. Afton: So why is all happening to me? Tentomon: Afton, we’ve got to be careful. One wrong turn and we can get lost in here. stands up. Afton: All I want to do is get back home, that’s all! runs into a corridor. Tentomon: Please wait! I really think we ought to find our way back! flies behind her. Afton: I want my own bed! My own bathroom! I’m even starting to miss my baby brother! Tentomon: Please, stop running off! the labyrinth. Palmon: I don’t see them anywhere! Where could they have gone? Ben: They didn’t go deeper into the maze, did they? Palmon: That’d be my guess. Ben: These deciphered hieroglyphs tell me the inside of these ruins is a giant labyrinth. So if that is the case, they could be lost in there forever. Palmon: Forever? Oh… the labyrinth. Afton: Hey uh, Tentomon. Tentomon: Yes? Afton: You get the feeling we’re sort of going around in circles? Tentomon: Hm. Afton: See this silly smudge on the wall? I remember passing it a long time ago. Tentomon: You’re right. Afton: Could it be that we’re lost? Tentomon: I realize this is probably a bad time to say I told you so, but… Afton: Oh quiet! looks down the hall. the main room. Palmon: Oh I can't bear it, I’m going in! Ben: And get lost too? No Palmon, we have got to use our heads first. Palmon: But we can’t just leave them. Ben: We won’t, but this is one super complicated maze. I’ve gotta try to get a handle on it. Then maybe I can help get them out. the maze. Tentomon: Well, being lost isn’t so bad. drops her head. Afton: Mm, great. Tentomon: Oh dear, are you hurt? Afton: No, I’m fine, I’m getting used to it by now. walks forward. Afton: If I’d just gone to cheerleading camp, none of this would’ve happened. Tentomon: Let’s try a systematic approach to this. Maybe if we just keep turning to the left or something like that. Afton: Why should I listen to you? It’s your friend Ben that got me into this mess in the first place. turns and walks. Tentomon: Wait! Don’t be too hard on him! Yes he gets a little wrapped up in his work, he doesn’t always interact well with others, but he’s a good boy. the main room. Ben: There they are! the screen a red dot moves. Palmon: That’s Afton, that blinking light? Ben: Precisely. moves the pointer to the dot and they hear the two of them. Tentomon: No, no not that way. Afton: Oh buzz off, leave me alone! Palmon: That’s my girl. Ben: I’ve homed in on her signal from the Digivice. We can hear her; let’s hope she can hear us. puts on an operator earpiece. Ben: Ben to Afton, do you read me? the hall Afton stops when she hears Ben. Ben: Repeat, do you read me? Afton: Ben, is that you? Ben: Alright it’s working! Okay Afton, I’m gonna navigate for you, so walk exactly where I tell you to. Afton: Uh… Palmon: Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. He knows what he’s doing. Tentomon: Is that you, Palmon? Palmon: Just do what Ben tells you and you’ll be outta there before ya know it. Tentomon: See, I told you Ben was a good boy. smiles. Ben: Okay now take the first doorway on the right. do. Ben: When you get to the end turn left, but be careful of the next room because there’s a big hole in the middle of the floor. steps on the floor and it crumbles and falls apart leaving a narrow edge on the sides. Ben: There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across. Afton looks and sees it. Afton: Ben, did we have to take this scenic route? the screen they cross and a yellow dot blinks before the false floor room. Ben: Uh-oh. Palmon: What do you mean uh-oh? the hallway. Afton: Kay, I’m ready, which way should we go? Tentomon: Something has happened. the main room the dot moves. Ben: I was hoping he was just a glitch, but there’s definitely something in that maze with them and it’s moving closer. Palmon: Now I am starting to worry. the maze AFTON and TENTOMON are awaiting orders and a hoof steps down, unnoticed. Afton: Ben, what’s with the silent treatment? DIGIMON laughs. Tentomon: Did you hear that? looks for the sound’s origin. Tentomon: It sounded evil. listens for the noise. Centarumon: Tentomon, it’s been such a long time. Tentomon: Oh no! leaps the hole. Tentomon: Centarumon—half man, half horse—you really don’t wanna get on either of his bad sides. has a Black Gear caught in his back. Afton: Huh, ah!! Tentomon: Run Afton, run! run and CENTARUMON chases. Centarumon: I like a good chase. Ben: Left! Take a left! Tentomon: Ben, we are quite anxiously awaiting your directions, are you there? the main room. Ben: Another left, through the doorway! run. Tentomon: This way Afton! run into it and see it’s a dead end. Afton: Huh! Great job Ben, it’s a dead end! Tentomon: Where do we go now, Ben? Ben? Hello? the main room, BEN and PALMON are gone, leaving his laptop and earpiece there. the dead end room. Tentomon: We seemed to have lost contact with him. runs closer. Centarumon: Oh really. Tentomon: He’s back! holds out his arm and from his palm four knives come out and make energy. Centarumon: Solar Ray! pushes AFTON down. Centarumon: Fire! attack busts through the wall. Afton: Look at my skirt! Tentomon: Forget that now, get out of the way! run to the other wall and CENTARUMON jumps in the room. Afton: Ah! Centarumon: Your bravery is noted, but that alone will not gain you any mercy. Afton: What are you waiting for? Make yourself bigger. Tentomon: If you mean you want me to Digivolve, I’m afraid that’s impossible. Afton: What do you mean, impossible? Centarumon: I’ll show you what it means, he cannot protect you, so you have to hold your ground and that’s truly impossible. Afton: Stop talking and get growin’! Tentomon: Oh how I’d like to, but if I’m separated from Ben I can’t. Afton: Ah! ground starts to shake. Afton: Stop that! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of saying something? see CENTARUMON isn’t shaking the ground. Tentomon: What’s that racket? They see the wall behind them is being broken through by Ben and Palmon. Afton: Ben! Ben: Get out of there! Hurry! Come on! Afton: You don’t have to tell me twice! starts to run out then CENTARUMON holds up his shooter. Palmon: Watch out Afton! moves in. Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon: Togemon! moves in front of CENTARUMON. Togemon: Leave my friends alone! Ben: Afton, get back! Tentomon: Leave this to me! flies in. Tentomon: Tentomon, Digivolve to… Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! is so big he reaches the roof and AFTON is pressed against the wall. Afton: Oh! I forgot, when you get bigger you get a lot bigger, don’t you. Watch where you step. Kabuterimon: Oh, uh sorry. is pressed against the wall by TOGEMON and he has needles right next to his face and stomach. Ben: Uh! fires at them and they’re all sent out of the room. Afton: That’s one way to get out of there. Ben: Yeah, but this is no time for us to start taking it easy. steps out. Ben: Look, he’s here. Afton: Yeah, I see him. Kabuterimon: Leave them alone! shoots at them again. Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Togemon: Needle Spray! attacks break and CENTARUMON’s Black Gear is sent flying out of him and is destroyed. Centarumon: That felt interesting. collapses. Ben: One of those Black Gears fell out of his body. lifts his head and shoulders up. Centarumon: Where am I? Afton: Are you a good Digimon now? Centarumon: Hm? What? That device on your bag. looks at the Digivice. Afton: This? Centarumon: I’ve seen it before. a room of the maze, a Digivice insignia is on the wall. Centarumon: It is the mystical symbol of the Digivice. These ruins are its temple and I am its guardian. and AFTON take out their Digivices and look at them. Ben: Well that certainly looks familiar. Centarumon: The Digivice is a preserver of the light, the last line of defense against the darkness that threatens existence. Ben: Really? Afton: I didn’t get that, but I’m starting to think they’re more than just a cool accessory. them, LEOMON steps in. Centarumon: Leomon, why are you here? kids turn. Leomon: To destroy them, the children. Ben: Huh? Afton: What? Leomon: I warn you Centarumon, do not interfere with me. jumps forward to the kids. Centarumon: No Leomon. punches. Afton: Ah! I can’t look it’s so scary! covers her face. Afton: Well maybe a peek. moves her fingers. CENTARUMON caught the blow, and CENTARUMON and LEOMON stay in that position. Ben: Whoa, time’s standing still here. Centarumon: I said no, Leomon, the children possess the Digivice. As the guardian of its temple I must protect them as well. Leomon: Protect them from me? Good luck. prepares his fist. Leomon: Fist of the Beast King! jumps out of the way and LEOMON punches the wall. Centarumon: Solar Ray! ray sends LEOMON into the wall. Centarumon: Now let’s stop this madness before one of us is hurt. Leomon? throws a fire fist at CENTARUMON throwing him into the wall. Leomon: The children must be…destroyed. All: Uh… Afton: No! puts her bag in front of her face in defense, and the Digivice’s screen glows. Afton: You must mean some other children! stops LEOMON. Ben: Your Digivice, it stopped him in his tracks. points his Digivice at LEOMON and AFTON does as well. Afton: Bad kitty! Out! Go on, out! light sends LEOMON running away. Afton: Well that got rid of him. These things really are kind of amazing. Ben looks at his. Ben: A preserver of light against the darkness. Afton: Can you order a pizza with it? I’m still starving. in the main room. Ben: Centarumon, do you know how to stop the Black Gear? Centarumon: No, I’m afraid I have neither the strength nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and the powers of darkness. Ben: Hm. looks at the Gear. Afton: Are you still going on about that? When do we start looking for something to eat? is on his laptop again. Ben: Guess I’ll just have to keep deciphering and analyzing these two sets of hieroglyphs. I’m sure all the answers are in here somewhere. Afton: Excuse me isn’t this where I came in? You’re not seriously starting all that again, not right now. Ben: Just a Nano. Afton: This Black Gear. walks over to it. Afton: Who cares about that dumb, old thing? All I want is lunch! kicks it and it stops then reverses. Afton and Palmon: Huh? Ben: Wha? the island they’re on is moving back to File Island while the other keeps going. BEN, AFTON, and their DIGIMON run outside. Ben: Look, the process has reversed itself. Palmon: Amazing. Ben: Excellent work Afton, it just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest solution is actually the best. Afton: That’s not much of a compliment. the other island SUKAMON and CHUUMON are there. Sukamon: Hiya! I knew you couldn’t keep away. Afton and Palmon: Uh! Ben: Huh? is hopping up and down to stay in their view. Sukamon: So, we gonna go on a date or what? Come on, what’s your phone number? Afton: Man he is persistent. Sukamon: At least blow us a kiss! Afton and Palmon: Okay! and PALMON pull their lower eye lid down and stick their tongues at them. Sukamon: Aw come on! Do it like ya mean it! Ya know you like us, ya know you do! Please! Chapter 11: The Dancing Digimon